Quien Fuera
by Persona Decente
Summary: El amor se trata de paciencia, de despertar en un beso y un abrazo. Ser quien derribe una muralla. Si Kuroko estaba tan protegido, es porque debía haber un tesoro oculto en él, ¿o no?


_**Quien Fuera…**_

Eh… Hola, yo soy una Persona Decente y dejaré esto por aquí, no lo sé…

_**Disclaimer: **_Loh cabroh chicoh' (?) presentes en esta cosa con letras no me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. (Tío Tadatoshi, rájese con un Murochin pa' mi cumpleaños porfa :C)

_**Advertencias: **_Shonen-ai porque esta weá no alcanza para yaoi. OoC levemente pronunciado y… No se… Nada que los deje con pesadillas así que yo creo que nada más. Ah si, creo que dije "Mierda" en una frase, es que es mi insulto favorito.-

_**-O-o-O-**_

Kagami lo observaba con atención, como lo venía haciendo ya desde hace un par de meses. No entendía cómo una persona tan frágil, con tan poca presencia, lo tenía de esta forma. Y es que Kuroko lo tenía loco, hace aproximadamente un mes se había resignado a aceptarlo, y de hecho, aún se siente extraño consigo mismo, ya que ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los hombres…

¿Acaso Kuroko era tan especial para él?

Cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por Tetsuya, decidió intentarlo, según él, no era tan descabellado ya que tenía el presentimiento de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto desde el momento en que lo conoció…

Al inicio no se notaba, pero a medida que la relación entre ellos comenzó a avanzar hacia una amistad, se comenzó a hacer más fuerte, pero tampoco destacaba. Pero ahora, que estaba intentando pasar a algo más que una simple amistad, se volvió demasiado evidente. Porque Kuroko, a modo de defensa, luego de tantas decepciones y traiciones, construyó una pared invisible a su alrededor, un muro de dudas, de desconfianza, de temores. Ya no podía simplemente entregar su corazón a alguien, confiando en que ese alguien lo cuidará. Esa inocencia de infancia se fue a la mierda, porque le hicieron daño, porque las cicatrices están ahí, recordándole todo lo que vivió. Por muy enamorado que estuviese, nada le aseguraba que Taiga no lo iba a herir como el resto del mundo.

Pero ahí estaba Kagami Taiga, observando al peliceleste, buscando la forma de echar abajo esa pared, intentándolo nuevamente. Porque sentía que con cada empujón que daba, con cada vez que lo invitaba a salir y aceptaba, con cada abrazo, cada sonrisa, ese muro iba cediendo. Y, si ya está cediendo ¿Por qué no seguir intentándolo? Estaba perdido, ya lo sabía, y a estas alturas ya no le importaba. Porque a pesar de que cada vez se estaba acercando más a lograr entrar en ese corazón lleno de dudas, no evitaba perderse en sus pensamientos; quién fuera un mago, un encantador, que pudiese enamorarlo de él, que pudiese sanar ese corazón roto. Quién fuese aquel que pudiese despertarlo con un beso, un abrazo, una canción…

_Quién fuera su trovador…_

-_Kagami…_ -la voz de Tetsuya lo sacó de su ensueño- _¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas varios minutos mirándome…_

-_Ah, sí, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando…_ -pudo ver como en el rostro inexpresivo del peliceleste se formaba una casi invisible expresión de extrañeza.

_-¿En qué pensabas? _

-_En que deberíamos ir a tomar un helado _–dijo el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa.

-_¿Estuviste varios minutos pensando en invitarme a tomar un helado? –_Su expresión fue cambiada por una de gracia-

-_Claro, me costó pensarlo…_

Y es que Kagami tenía más que claro que este proceso sería lento, agotador… Pero también sabía que, si aquello que sentía por él era real, debía seguir hasta que ya no quedara ninguna oportunidad. Y en este caso, había no una, sino cien oportunidades más de ganarse el amor de Kuroko.

Además, si estaba tan protegido, es porque debe haber un tesoro oculto ahí dentro ¿No?

**-O-o-O-**

_**N/A: **_LOCOH NO SE QUÉ ESCRIBÍ NSDKJDVDASVKDASVKJ Cabros, de verdad, yo no soy de este estilo, pero es que esto me pudo, no sé, hubo un temblor por aquí por el sure' de Chile y no pude dormir y mis deditos se movieron solitos y escribieron esta weaíta. En fin, (creo) me inspiré en una canción de Los Bunkers que se llama "Quien Fuera" (La weonacretiva para ponerle nombre al fic hermano, enserio) y… Eso, osea, no tiene patas ni cabeza, ni siquiera yo sabía que pensaba esto del KagaKuro, en fin, son una de mis más de 50 OTP's, y los amo así con pasión de gavilanes y toda la weá (?) Y eso pueh. Es el primer fic de KnB (que subo) y bueno… Y bueno, nada. NDSVDSFVKJKJFDSVJKDJFS No se qué weá hago aquí hermano, me voy a acostar.-

Gracias también a mi Murochin (Eriredia) por darse la pega de revisarlo y ponerle puntitos y comitas. Murochin, te amo musho 3

No lo olvide, si le gustó, le encantó, le fascinó, se mojó (?) con esta cosa que escribí, no dude en dejarme un review. Soy una persona decente y los agradeceré de todo corazón. Y si no le gustó, dígamelo también y así… No se… Lo escucharé pacientemente.-

WENO Y QUÉ PAZA!? Me voy también, chabela, los quiero terrible e' caleta (?)


End file.
